In the related-art, a typical vane-type compressors having been proposed has the following structure: a vane or vanes are inserted into a single or a plurality of vane grooves formed in a rotor portion of a rotor shaft (a component formed by integrating a cylindrical rotor portion, which is rotated in a cylinder, and a shaft, through which a rotational force is transmitted to the rotor portion, with each other). The tip end portion or the tip end portions of the vane or the vanes are in contact with and slide against an inner circumferential surface of the cylinder (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Another vane-type compressor having been proposed has the following structure: vanes are rotatably attached to a vane fixing shaft disposed in a hollow formed inside a rotor shaft. The vanes are each rotatably (swingably) held relative to a rotor portion by using a pair of semi-cylindrical clamping members near an outer circumferential surface of a rotor portion (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).